


That Year

by Thea_K



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, music video fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_K/pseuds/Thea_K
Summary: A Toruka AU MV.In which they realise their friendship had blossomed into something else. Video link within.(Or: Author is experimenting with music video format for fics. This is pretty much an alternate version of my other fic Annus Mirabilis.)
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Moriuchi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 5





	That Year

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned at the end of Annus Mirabilis, I always had in my mind that the ending credits song would be the secret track from the Ambitions album.
> 
> This MV was made after the fic. Originally I wanted to make the MV match the events of Annus Mirabilis but I couldn't find suitable footage. So it turned into this similar story instead.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and no offence is meant.

**Watch the video here:** <https://youtu.be/2c77mHtnbnY>

**That Year**

It started out like every other year.

(起きて、とおるさん。| Wake up Toru.)

We were always together as usual, but something changed.

Like leaves changing colour, we become even closer.

Getting older, normal friends become distant. But we never did.

And then …

(愛 | Love.)

(ね、 とおる ... |Hey Toru … 好きの？あのキス。| Did you like that kiss?)

New feelings came falling down like snow.

(Hey what’s going on with you and Taka?)

(驚きかもしれないけど ... | You might be surprised, but …)

(大切な人がいる。| I have a special someone.)

And like winter turns to spring, the barriers between us melted away and left behind something amazing.

(知ってる？あんた のことが好き。| You know I love you, right?)

It was nothing short of a miracle.

**終わり |** **End.**

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments 🙏💕
> 
> I would have loved to have high quality vids throughout but alas, I did the best with what I could find.
> 
> Footage credits:  
> Taka IG @taka10969  
> OOR – The Stories Behind The Songs  
> YT Vid @Aiza Asprer  
> OOR – The Way Back MV  
> OOR x HONDA CM  
> FOOL COOL ROCK! OOR Documentary Film  
> OOR EOTS Japan Tour  
> OOR – Wasted Nights Acoustic MV  
> YT Video – ONE OK ROCK LOVE  
> OOR Ambitions European Tour 2017  
> FB Vid @ONE OK ROCK PH, The Beginning  
> YT Vid @angelina_chung  
> YT Vid @KazutOnii-chan  
> Song: Secret track from Ambitions. 
> 
> Thank you to all the people whose footage I used for making this.


End file.
